Queen Bee/Gallery
Images of Chloé Bourgeois (aka Queen Bee) from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Season 1 "Dark Cupid" DC S01EP10 (307).png "The Evillustrator" The Evillustrator - Chloé, Cat Noir and Ladybug.png EV_S01EP08_(247).png|Chloé with Ladybug The Evillustrator - Cat Noir, Ladybug and Chloé.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 00.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 01.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 02.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 03.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 04.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 05.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 06.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 07.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 08.png The Evillustrator - Chloé and Cat Noir 09.png The Evillustrator - Chloé, Alya and Marinette.png "Darkblade" DB S01EP12 (1060).png "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" Chloe_VS_Marinette.png|Chloé VS Marinette "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)" Chloe_Ladybug.png|Chloé is saved by Ladybug "Reflekta" RK (40).png "Antibug" Chloe_Sabrina_Cosplays.png|Chloé and Sabrina, cosplaying as Ladybug and Cat Noir, respectively. Chloé_and_Sabrina.jpeg Chloe_Crying.png|Chloé breaks down in tears after being ignored by Ladybug. Chloé gets akumatized.gif Antibug 2.jpeg Antibug_pic.png|Chloé as Antibug Chloé as Ladybug.gif Season 2 "Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)" AudreyAndChloe.png|Chloe with her mother, Audrey Bourgeois Chloé talk.gif Chloé looking 2.png Chloé looking at the Bee Miraculous.gif Chloé sees the yellow light.gif Chloé and Pollen first meet.png Chloé surprised.gif "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)" Pollen in public.png Chloé and Pollen.png Chloe transfromedv.gif Chloe transfromed 2.gif Queen Bee transformed.gif Queen_Bee_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Bee Queen Bee talk 6.gif Queen_Bee_flying.png Queen_Bee_running_S2.png Queen_Bee_flying_2.png Queen_Bee_looking_in_Queen_Wasp.png Queen Bee talk 2.gif Queen_Bee_filps_her_hair.jpeg Queen_Bee_QW.jpeg Queen_Bee_calls_Nadja_in_Queen_Wasp.jpeg Queen Bee call Nadja.jpeg Queen_Bee_looking_scared_2.jpeg Queen Bee in Queen Wasp.jpeg Queen Bee sad 2.jpeg Queen Bee looking.gif Queen_Bee_in_Queen_Wasp_2.jpeg Queen Bee gasps.gif Queen Bee angry talk.gif Queen Bee.gif Queen Bee sad.gif Queen_Bee_Heroic_Breakdown.png|Queen Bee's heroic breakdown The Akuma inside the Bee Miraculous.gif Queen Bee Akumatized.gif Queen_Wasp_Square.png|Chloé as Queen Wasp Miracle Queen 2.jpeg Chloé_catches_the_Bee_Miraculous.jpeg Chloé_sad_in_Queen_Wasp.jpeg Chloé crying.gif Chloé_and_her_mother_in_Queen_Wasp.jpeg Chloé_and_her_mother_angry.png Queen Wasp - Ending Card.png "Malediktator" Malediktator opening.png Chloé_as_Queen_Bee_in_Malediktator.png Chloe_Queen_Bee.png|Chloé, dressed as Queen Bee, being filmed for her presentation. Queen Bee talk 5.gif Chloé as Queen Bee looking.png Chloé as Queen Bee smiles.png Chloé as Ladybug in Malediktator.png Chloé as Ladybug 2.png Chloé as Ladybug talk.png Chloé as Ladybug talk 2.png Chloé as Ladybug talk 3.png Chloé_as_Ladybug_sighs.png Chloé as Ladybug talk 4.png Chloé as Queen Bee talk 2png.png Chloé_as_Queen_Bee_looking_2.png Chloé_as_Ladybug_looking.png Chloè_as_Queen_Bee_talk_3.png Chloé as Ladybug.png Chloé_as_Queen_Bee_laughing.png Chloé_as_Ladybug_laughing.png Chloé_as_Ladybug_looking_smiles.png ChloeAndAudrey.png|Chloé and Audrey storm in André's office as they demand him to move away from Paris. Chloé_throws_the_pictures.jpeg Chloé_talk_S2.jpeg Chloé_looking_S2.png Chloé_spying_on_Malediktator.jpeg Chloé_shocked_and_running.png Chloé_talk_to_Ladybug_2.jpeg Chloé sad 2.gif Chloe_Bourgeois_Heroic_Breakdown.png|Chloé's second heroic breakdown Chloé sad.gif Chloé_looking_down.jpeg Chloé_Malediktator_talk.gif Chloé sad 3.gif Chloé_talking_sad_S2.gif Chloé sad 4.gif Chloé_sad_surprised.jpeg Chloé grabs the Bee Miraculous.gif Chloé hold the Bee Miraculous.gif 2018-10-16.png|Chloé's heroic smile Queen Bee and Ladybug running 2.gif Queen Bee and Ladybug running.gif Queen Bee talk 3.gif Queen Bee sad.jpeg Queen Bee sad.png Queen_Bee_sad_talk.png Queen_Bee_shocked_looking.jpeg Queen_Bee_and_Ladybug_ready_for_fights_Malediktator.jpeg Queen_Bee_kick.jpeg Queen Bee and Ladybug in night.png Queen Bee surprised.gif Queen_Bee_in_Malediktatort.jpeg Queen Bee and Ladybug ready for fight Malediktator.gif Queen Bee attacked Malediktator.gif Queen Bee throws her father’s slash.gif Malediktator_-_Queen_Bee_and_Ladybug.jpeg Queen Bee transformed back into Chloé.gif Chloé and Pollen (1).png Chloé looking.gif Chloé smiles.gif Malediktator - Chloé, Cat Noir and Ladybug.png|"Pound It!" Chloé_happy_smiles.png Queen_Bee_picture.jpeg Malediktator - Ending Card.png "Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)" Chloe gets the Bee Miraculous.gif Queen_Bee_facepalm.jpeg Catalyst - Header Image.jpg|The French Superhero Team "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)" Queen_Bee,_Ladybug_and_Rena_Rouge.jpeg Queen Bee in S2E25.gif MA (23).png MA (38).png MA (40).png Queen Bee talk.gif MA (49).png MA (55).png Queen Bee in Mayura 2.jpeg Queen_Bee_diving_akuma_away.jpeg Queen_Bee_fights_in_Mayura.jpeg Queen_Bee_uses_Spinning_Top.jpeg Queen_Bee_gasps_in_Mayura.jpeg Queen Bee looking scared.jpeg Queen Bee and Cat Noir.gif Scarlet_Queen_Wasp.png|Chloé as Scarlet Queen Wasp MA (494).png Queen Bee in Mayura.jpeg MA (499).png Queen Bee season 2 2.jpeg Queen Bee season 2.jpeg Miraculous superheroes ready for attacked Hawk Moth.gif MA (498).png Queen Bee and her teams.gif Queen Bee and her teams 2.gif MA (586).png Mayura (Hereo's Day - Part 2) - Ending Card.png Season 3 Miraculer Miraculer_opening.png Chloé_with_her_Bee_Signa.png Chloé with her Bee Signal.gif Chloé sets up her Bee Signal.jpeg Chloé_looking_at_the_picture_of_her_and_Ladybug.png Chloé_looking_down.png Chloé_looking_at_her_phone.png Chloé_sigh.png Chloé_flicks_her_hair.png Chloé_and_Sabrina_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_looking_at_Sabrina.png Chloé_and_Sabrina_watching.png Chloé_watching_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_mad_watching.png Chloé_mad_watching_2.png Chloé_throws_her_phone.png Chloé_mad_sigh.png Chloé sighs.jpeg Chloé_gasps_looking.png Chloé_talk_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_looking_at_Sabrina_2.png Chloé_looking_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_talk_to_them.png Chloé_talk_to_them_2.png Chloé_watching_her_phone.png Chloé_and_Sabrina_looking_at_Lila.png Sabrina_whisper_Chloé.png Chloé_talk_to_Lila.png Chloé_mad_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_sigh_looking.png Lila whisper Chloé.jpeg Chloé_looking_at_Lila.png Chloé_mad_at_Lila.png Chloé_and_Sabrina_at_the_school.png Chloé_and_Marinette.png Chloé_mad_at_Marinette.png Chloé_mad_walking.png Chloé_and_Sabrina_gasps.png Chloé_smiles_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_running.png Chloé_watching_mad_with_Sabrina.png Chloé_looking_mad_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_looking_surprised.png Chloé_shocked.png Chloé_sigh_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_worried.png Chloé_looking_close.png Chloé dancing.gif Queen_Bee_shocked.jpeg Chloé_watching.png Chloé_looking_mad_2.png Chloé sad and Lila laughing.jpeg Chloé_and_Ladybug.png Chloé_feels_sad.png Chloé_mad_at_Sabrina_2.png Chloé_mad_at_Sabrina.jpeg Chloé_mad_talk_2.png Chloé_mad_at_Sabrina_3.png Chloé_growls_at_Sabrina_crying.png Chloé Akumatized.gif Chloé_gets_akumatized_in_Miraculer.jpeg Chloé Akumatized 2.gif Chloé_in_Miraculer.jpeg Chloé_ticks_Sabrina.jpeg Chloé_and_Sabrina_looking_in_Miraculer.jpeg Chloé_and_Sabrina_sleep.png Chloé_looking_at_Miraculer_appears.png Chloé_shocked_2.png Chloé_mad_at_Miraculer.png Chloé_mad_talk_to_Miraculer.png Chloé_mad_at_Miraculer_2.png Chloé_looking_at_Cat_Noir_S3.png Chloé_and_Cat_Noir_in_Miraculer.png Chloé_hides.png Chloé_mad_talk_3.png Chloé_saw_Ladybug,_Rena_Rouge_and_Carapace.png Chloé_walking.png Chloé_watching_Miraculer.png Chloé_and_Miraculer.jpeg Miraculer_ready_for_hits_Chloé.png Chloé_almost_gets_hits_by_Miraculer.png Chloé_punches_Rena_Rouge_and_Carapace.png Chloé,_Rena_Rouge_and_Carapace.png Chloé with the Bee Miraculous.jpeg Queen_Bee_S3.png Queen_Bee_jumping.png Queen_Bee_looking_for_Mayura.png Queen Bee in Miraculer.jpeg Queen_Bee_vs_Mayura_2.png Queen_Bee_vs_Mayura_fighting.gif Queen_Bee_looking_at_Mayura.jpeg Queen Bee talk 4.gif Queen_Bee_talk_to_Mayura.png Queen Bee vs Mayura.gif Queen_Bee_looking_in_Miraculer.jpeg Queeen_Bee_sigh.png Queen_Bee_sigh_2.png Queen_Bee_sigh_3png.png Queen_Bee_with_the_Bee_Miraculous.png Queen_Bee_in_Miraculer_2.jpeg Queen_Bee_looking_mad.jpeg Chole and Pollen.png Chloé_talk_to_Ladybug.png Chloé_talk_4.png Chloé,_Cat_Noir_and_Sabrina.png Sabrina_watching_Chloé.png Lila_looking_at_Chloé.png Chloé_talk_to_Lila_2.png Chloé_looking_at_Lila_2.png Miraculer ending.png Heart Hunter (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1) Chloé_shocked_in_Heart_Hunter.jpeg Chloé_in_Heart_Hunter.jpeg Chloé_running.jpeg Chloé_gasps_in_Heart_Hunter.jpeg Chloé_calls_Ladybug.jpeg Chloé_looking_at_Ladybug_and_Ryuko.jpeg Chloé_gasps.jpeg Chloé_angry.jpeg Chloé_throws_her_Bee_Signal.jpeg Chloé_crying.jpeg Chloé looking in Heart Hunter.jpeg Hawk Moth and Chloé.jpg Chloé_saw_Hawk_Moth.jpeg Chloé_mad_at_Hawk_Moth.jpeg Chloé_looking_at_Hawk_Moth_2.jpeg Chloé_looking_mad_in_Heart_Hunter.jpeg Chloé_looking_at_the_Bee_Miraculous.jpeg Chloé_mad_sighs.jpeg Chloé_mad_talk.jpeg Chloé_ready_for_grabs_the_Bee_Miraculous.jpeg Chloé_mad_talk_2.jpeg Chloé_wears_the_Bee_Miraculous_in_Heart_Hunter.jpeg Chloé_talk_to_Pollen_2.png Chloé and Pollen.jpg Chloé_talk_to_Pollen.jpeg Chloé akumatized 2.jpeg Queen_Bee_akumatized.jpeg Queen Bee akumatized in Heart Hunter.jpeg Heart Hunter ending.png Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 2) Miracle Queen.jpeg|Chloé as Miracle Queen Queen_Bee_evil_laughs.jpeg Queen_Bee_mad_talk_in_Miracle_Queen.gif Queen Bee angry.gif Chloé sadly sigh.jpeg Chloé mad in Miracle Queen.jpeg Others The_Heroes'_Day_3.jpg|Queen Bee with Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace 583F375A-2939-4C43-AB39-C7B82B6374F7.png Chloé render.png Queen Bee render 2.jpeg Queen Bee render.png Quen Bee render 2.png Ladybug and Cat Noir with new Teams and Villians.jpg Category:Galleries